How to Rock the Hunger Games
by Oceanbreeze96
Summary: Stevie and Zander lived in the same district, yet they barely knew each other. Now,they're in the Hunger Games fighting for their lives. Will a romance form along the way?
1. Life in District 12

How to Rock the Hunger Games

**Hi everyone! It's me introducing my new story How to Rock the Hunger Games. I have been very excited to write this. Stevie and Zander will be introduced in chapter 1. They're both 16 years old. The reaping will come after you see their life in district 12, but they hardly know each other. Before the chapter begins I will tell who is in what district. The other characters will be seen later. The main pairing will be Zevie, with some Grelson and some Kavin. One more thing: I do not own the Hunger Games or How to Rock.**

_District 1_

_M_olly Garfunkel

_District 2_

_Grace King_

_District 5_

_Nelson Baxter_

_District 11_

_Kevin Reed_

_Kacey Simon (They're the only tributes who are friends before the reaping.)_

_District 12_

_Zander Robbins_

_Stevie Baskara_

Now, the story will begin…Stevie will be introduced first, and then Zander later.

The morning sun rose over District 12, a sad place full of agony and despair. Many people there never felt happy and dreaded being alive one day after another. One person who felt this way was 16 year old Stevie Baskara. Her heart was withered and shattered; she wished she could go to sleep and never have to wake up again. Unfortunately for her; that couldn't happen; she had to help support her broken family.

The sun's rays began to shine through the dirty, cracked window of Stevie's small room, hitting her right in the face, waking her up immediately. This meant she had to get up and do her usual chores to help support her family. Stevie got up and cringed from the twisting pain in her neck. She didn't have a real bed, just a worn out mattress on the floor. She looked over to her right, where her younger brother Paul peacefully slept. He was only 11 years old, yet his life was full of tragedy. He usually had nightmares and it was Stevie who comforted him. She had 3 other brothers, but only 2 of them were still alive. James age 21 and Judah age 23 worked in the mines all day and were rarely around. Stevie also had a beloved twin brother Eddie; but he was gone and she missed him more than anything.

Stevie never had much of anything in her life. She and Eddie were born in the seam, the poorest area of district 12 on a freezing winter night. Her mom almost died giving birth to them. Stevie's father died in a mine explosion when she was 6. She missed her dad terribly, but was more worried about Paul, because he would never remember his father. The family struggled through the years, and it got worse after Stevie turned 12 when a mysterious virus took her mom away. Now, it was her and her brothers, alone in a cruel world.

Not wanting to wake Paul up, Stevie quietly got dressed and stepped out of the room. Hearing some commotion from outside, she curiously went out and saw a sign that said:

_Don't forget, the reaping for the 60__th__ annual Hunger Games is tomorrow!_

_Attendance is mandatory for all people ages 12-18. Be there or suffer the wrath!_

_May the odds be ever in your favor._

That struck Stevie in the face. She had forgotten about the reaping tomorrow. She stepped back inside, closed the door and sunk to the floor in despair. The 59th Hunger Games is what killed her brother Eddie. He was chosen last year out of every boy in the district. Stevie tried to stop them from taking Eddie away, but it was no use. Before leaving he promised her that he would try to make it home. Sadly, that never happened. He was killed by a boy from District 1.

_Flashback_

_Stevie watched the 59th Hunger Games with mixed emotions. She had been happy Eddie made it this far, but now his opponents were getting tougher. _

_She watched Eddie make his way through the forest, looking for more water. It seemed quiet, too quiet. Suddenly, a boy from district 1 charged out of nowhere and tackled him from behind. Eddie tried to fight back, using all his strength, but he couldn't do it. He was stabbed in the stomach. Stevie didn't know what to think when the canon went off. She broke down and had to be carried away by Judah and James. She didn't sleep at all after that. Her best friend was gone forever, and she would never see his warm smile again. _

_End of flashback_

Stevie sat on the floor and silently cried, not wanting to wake Paul up. She whispered to Eddie, hoping he would hear her from above.

'I'm so sorry Eddie' 'It should have been me.'

'If I ever am chosen, I will fight for you.'

She wiped away her tears and stood up. She still had to get food for Paul. Stevie slipped on her boots and almost made it out the door, until she heard a small voice.

"Stevie, where are you going?" It was Paul, looking worried. Stevie held out her arms and he ran over to hug her.

"I have to get food for our family," she said looking at the sadness in her brother's eyes.

"Does that mean you're going to leave me alone again?" He started crying and she wiped his tears with her sleeve. He's had separation anxiety ever since the death of their mom.

"I'm afraid so Paul, but don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can." "Promise me you'll stay here until I get back?" He nodded solemnly and slowly walked to his room. Stevie sighed, picked up her bow and walked out the door.

She walked through the seam to get to the forest. The seam was a horrible place. The homes were run down, people lived on the streets, and everyone was dirt poor. She quickly made her way to the merchant side of the district. It was in better condition than the seam, but she doubted the people there felt differently. She passed by the bakery and saw a handsome boy standing outside, holding a ukulele. The initials on his apron read ZR. He looked familiar, but Stevie couldn't remember who he was. All she remembered that when she was 12, a boy threw her 2 loaves of bread, just as she and her brothers were about to starve to death after their mom had died. She had been grateful, but never bothered to find and thank the kind boy.

Stevie eventually reached the electric fence that blocked the forest. It was usually electrified, but she figured out a way to tell if it was on or off. She made sure it was safe, and climbed over the fence. Now, she was in the forest. She often went hunting with Eddie in the forest. After his death, it just wasn't the same anymore. It was extremely hard for her, but someone had to do it. Stevie almost got caught once, when she saw a hovercraft flying above her. If she hadn't hid in the bushes, they would have seen her.

Stevie stood quietly, waiting for something to show up. Suddenly, she saw a rabbit in the bushes. She shot at it with her bow, but missed. It got startled and darted away. She tried to run after the rabbit, but it was too fast. Irritated, she cursed and continued walking through the forest. After time went by with no results, Stevie saw a large bird sitting on a branch. It tried to fly away, but Stevie remembered a trick Eddie taught her. She quickly shot at the bird while it was in the air, and it fell to the ground with a loud squawk. She ran over and picked up her catch. This was enough for some loaves of bread from the black market. Satisfied, Stevie decided to head back to the district. She walked back until she reached the fence and climbed over it.

Near the far south corner of district 12, was the black market. This was the place where Stevie got all her food. Hunting was her only way to get food, even though getting caught meant immediate death. She stepped inside and walked over to Greasy Sae's stall in the corner. Greasy Sae was a strange but kind woman, who gave Stevie food in exchange for her catch.

"Hi Greasy Sae."

"Hello dear," she smiled kindly. "What did you catch today?"

"This bird," Stevie said setting it down on the counter. "What will it get me?" Greasy Sae picked up the bird and looked at it closely.

"Judging by the size, I say 3 loaves of bread." Greasy Sae took the bird and walked to the back of her stall. A minute later, she returned with 3 loaves of bread and gave it to Stevie.

"Thank you," Stevie said bowing her head in respect. She was about to walk away when she saw something shiny in a metal bowl on the counter. Greasy Sae noticed and smiled.

"Greasy Sae, what is this?" Stevie asked picking up the shiny object. It was a pin with a bird on it.

"It's a mockingjay pin," the old woman said with a smile. "You can have it, free of charge."

"Are you sure?" Stevie asked hesitantly. She had to admit it was a beautiful pin. Greasy Sae simply nodded and Stevie smiled. She walked away and continued back to her house.

Stevie walked past the bakery again, unaware that she had caught the attention of a handsome boy holding a ukulele.

Zander Robbins was standing outside, trying to avoid his brother. He had just seen a beautiful girl pass by. He recognized who she was; Stevie Baskara the girl he had a crush on in kindergarten. He watched her pass by the bakery each day, hoping she would notice. Zander remembered throwing 2 loaves of bread to starving girl when he was 12. She kind of looked like Stevie, but he wasn't sure.

Zander lived his entire life in the merchant area of district 12. His mother died when he was 9. He had a more privileged life than others, being the son of a baker, but that didn't mean he was happy. He was looked down upon by his family due to his greatest passion; music. Zander was an amazing singer and played the ukulele, but in district 12, that got you nowhere. He had first seen his ukulele at the black market. He had to pay 5 loaves of bread for it, and secretly baked the bread while his father was away. Zander's father found out and screamed at him, and his older brother Devin teased him for it.

Zander was supposed to be inside baking cakes. Instead, he chose to stay outside and quietly played his ukulele. His thoughts were interrupted by his brother's annoying voice.

"Hey loser, dad said you're supposed to be baking stuff, not playing your stupid music." Zander turned around angrily and faced his brother, who had an evil smirk on his face.

"First of all," Zander said angrily, "music is not stupid, and second of all, I'm tired of baking bread and cakes." "I want to do something other than this, something that will make people respect me."

Devin laughed and shook his head. "The only way to do that is by getting chosen during the Hunger Games reaping tomorrow, and besides if you do get chosen you would never survive." Zander was fuming angry now.

Zander shoved past his brother and stomped inside up to his room. Singing helped calm him down, but with his dad around, it wasn't the right time. Zander sat on his bed and began to think of the possibility of him being in the Hunger Games. In some way, Devin was right. Could Zander survive the grueling games? If he did, he would be a hero, and his own family would respect him. But, there were so many other boys in the district, what would be the chances of Zander being chosen? Once again, his thoughts were interrupted by an irritated voice. It wasn't Devin this time; it was their dad.

"Zander!" He immediately got up and opened his door to come face to face with his very irritated father.

"You're supposed to be downstairs baking, not lying around!" "We have a business to run"! Zander's dad never acted like this until after his mom's death.

"Sorry dad," Zander said apologetically. "It won't happen again."

"It better not, or else your precious ukulele might end up smashed one day," his dad said with a smirk. Zander gasped in shock.

"You wouldn't," Zander said getting angrier by the minute.

"Believe me, next time you make me mad, I will." "Now get downstairs and start baking or else, do you hear me?" Zander didn't respond, and went down to the kitchen to continue the job he dreaded.

Zander angrily rolled dough. He made a mold of his dad and Devin out of dough and smashed them with a rolling pin. After he calmed down a bit, he took a cake out of the oven and walked with it to the far counter. As he was walking across the kitchen with the tray, Devin, who was hiding around the corner purposely, tripped Zander. He tumbled and the cake crashed to the floor.

"Devin, what was that for?" Zander screamed. He was always a laid-back type of guy, but this set him off.

"Because you're a loser that's why," Devin laughed. Zander lunged and tackled his brother. They fought, punching and kicking until they noticed a very angry figure standing in front of them.

"What's going on here?" their dad shouted. He was glaring at Zander.

"Zander tripped, dropped the cake, and attacked me for no reason," Devin said maintaining his innocence.

"You are an idiot Zander," his dad screamed. "Clean this up and get back to work!" "Devin, come with me."

Zander stood up sadly and cleaned up the cake. As he was wiping the floor, he heard something smash and someone cheer. He quietly peered into the next room and saw his dad smashing his ukulele, with Devin cheering. A tear rolled down Zander's cheek. He sadly walked into the kitchen and stared out the big window and saw the sign:

_Don't forget, the reaping for the 60__th__ annual Hunger Games is tomorrow!_

_Attendance is mandatory for all people 12-18. Be there or suffer the wrath!_

_May the odds be ever in your favor._

'If I won the Hunger Games, I wouldn't be considered a loser,' he thought to himself.

He decided to take a break and went for a walk. He didn't care what his dad thought now. His beloved ukulele was smashed. Zander headed for the black market. Once there, he went straight to Greasy Sae's stall. It's where he got his first ukulele. He walked up to the counter and waved hello.

"What brings you here again?" Greasy Sae asked looking at him.

"My dad smashed my ukulele and I'm really sad about it."

"Let's see what I have," Greasy Sae said walking to the back of her stall. She returned with another one in her hands. Zander began to search his pockets for money, but she stopped him.

"There's no need for that dear," she said kindly, giving him the ukulele.

"Don't you want me to pay for this?" Zander asked, unsure about taking it.

"Consider it a gift," she said with a smile. Zander thanked her and walked away holding the new instrument in his hands. This time he was going to make sure his dad would never know this time.

Now, Zander had his favorite instrument back, but he was more concerned about the reaping tomorrow.

**You have just seen the life of Stevie and Zander in district 12. The next chapter will focus on the reaping. Did you like chapter 1? Please review!**


	2. The Reaping

**Thank you so much for the reviews! The reaping will take place later in this chapter! Before the reaping, you'll see what the morning is like for Stevie and Zander. I don't want to rush anything. Once again, I do not own How to Rock or the Hunger Games.**

**Stevie's morning**

Stevie could not sleep that night. She was too worried about the reaping tomorrow; but it wasn't just her. Everyone in the entire district tossed and turned all night. All of the teenagers wondered about their fate. Parents hoped their children wouldn't be chosen. By the time morning arrived, residents groggily woke up to get ready for one of the most feared events of the year.

Stevie was woken up by the sun shining through her window. She lay on her dirty mattress, thinking about the dream that she had in her only hour of sleep. Stevie had dreamt of the boy who threw her 2 loaves of bread when they were 12. He looked like the boy who always stood outside the bakery, but she still couldn't recognize him.

Stevie was so tired, she didn't want to get up, but reality hit her; today was the reaping. This was the day that would determine her fate; the day Eddie was taken away from her. She didn't want to go, but at 16 years old, she had no choice. Stevie slowly got up, got dressed, rubbed her tired eyes, and went to her small kitchen. There, she saw Judah sitting on the floor, eating cabbage soup. He put the bowl down to give her a hug.

"Good morning Stevie," he said hugging her close. "Did you sleep well?"

"Nope," Stevie said yawning. "All I could think about was the reaping." "It makes me miss Eddie even more." She could now feel the tears running down her face, but Judah wiped them away.

"I miss him too, Judah sighed, wiping away his own tears. "But, we all have to be strong, for Eddie."

"Judah, what happens if I get chosen during the reaping?" "I don't know if I could survive the Hunger Games." "I've had my name entered many times in exchange for tesserae."

"Even if it does happen, just remember that Eddie will be watching you from above, cheering you on." "James, Paul and I will support you, every step of the way." "Stevie, promise me you'll stay strong no matter what happens?"

"I promise," she said between sniffles. Stevie calmed down and then heard her stomach rumble.

"You seem hungry Stevie." "Come eat something." They sat down on the floor and he handed her a bowl of cabbage soup. Stevie didn't like it very much, but in the seam, you have to settle for whatever you can get.

"Where did James and Paul go?" she asked worried, looking around the room.

"They took some soup to the black market in exchange for bread," Judah said. "Don't worry, they should be back soon. The 2 siblings ate and talked until James and Paul returned. They came in holding a loaf of bread. Stevie quickly got up to hug her brothers.

"Hi Stevie," James said, not letting go of his sister. "How have you been?"

"I was in a crappy mood, until Judah cheered me up," she said smiling at him.

"That's good," James replied a smile. "Look at what Paul and I got from the black market." Stevie looked and saw a small loaf of bread in Paul's hands.

"Doesn't it look good Stevie?" Paul said, holding the bread up to her.

"It looks really good," she said with a grin. "Why don't we save it for later?" "We'll need it for later." Everyone else agreed, and after Judah put it away, they all sat down on the floor to talk.

"Stevie, what are you going to do before the reaping today?" James asked.

"Anything that involves spending time with you guys," she said smiling at all of them. "I don't know what will happen to me this afternoon."

"Everything will be okay big sister," Paul said, walking over to sit on her lap. Stevie hoped so. "We all believe in you." She nodded and kissed him on the forehead. She loved her brothers with all her heart. If only Eddie was here, then it would be complete. They missed their mom too, and wished she could be there.

"Let's go visit Eddie's grave," James said. Everyone else nodded, and they stood up to make the journey to the cemetery.

The 4 siblings made their way to the cemetery for fallen tributes from district 12, which was in the merchant district. Unfortunately for them, their mom didn't have a grave. The capital took her body away, to study the unknown virus that took her life. They visited Eddie's grave every week. The walk there was pretty much silent. Stevie watched Paul the whole time. When their mom was pregnant with him, she became so worried about their dad. As a result, Paul was born prematurely and almost died. He suffered from developmental issues and was smaller than the average 11 year old boy. Stevie felt so bad for him.

They reached the cemetery and walked over to Eddie's grave. Standing in front of it, they held hands and bowed their heads in respect. Stevie remembered Judah's words to stay strong. She tried hard not to cry, but couldn't help it. James held her in his arms as she cried. They stayed for a while, remembering their beloved brother. Later, they slowly walked back home.

The realization began to come to Stevie even more. There was no turning back. Her fate would be decided this afternoon. She just couldn't imagine herself, fighting for her life in the Hunger Games.

**Zander's morning-**

Zander had tossed and turned most of the night, but managed to get 2 hours of sleep. During that time, he dreamt of Stevie; the beautiful girl who passed by the bakery every day. He first noticed her in kindergarten, when he heard her sing. Zander couldn't get over how gorgeous she was, but she probably didn't know he even existed. She looked so much like the starving girl he helped when they were 12, but Zander couldn't figure it out. Maybe he would finally see her at the reaping this afternoon.

Zander's morning was immediately ruined when Devin came in his room and dumped a bucket of cold water on him. He sat up in fury and rage.

"Devin!" why did you dump water on me?"

"Because all losers like you deserve it," Devin said rolling on the floor in laughter. "In case you forgot, the reaping is today but it doesn't matter, because you wouldn't survive at all!"

"I'll show you," Zander replied angrily. "If I do get chosen, I'm going to win and then you'll have to respect me."

"Yeah, sure," Devin said sarcastically, still chuckling. "I'll believe it when I see it." "Until then, you'll always be a pathetic loser in my eyes." Devin left the room still laughing. Zander then heard his father's laughter coming from downstairs.

Zander sighed and lay back down on his bed. He never needed tesserae. Compared to other boys in the district, his name wouldn't be entered that much. Maybe there was a chance of his name being chosen.

He got up quickly, needing something to do to pass the time. He got dressed went downstairs, and saw his father who glared at him.

"What are you looking at?" his father hissed.

"Nothing I was just- Zander was interrupted by his father's cold fist. He knocked Zander to the ground, hitting and kicking him. Zander fought back and using his strength, he kicked his father in the stomach, and kept hitting him until he was knocked out.

Zander realized he had to leave right now. His father wouldn't be knocked out for long. He ran upstairs, grabbed his ukulele and ran back down. He sprinted out the door and calmed down once he was outside. He saw Devin flirting with some girls, and then decided to avoid his brother. He walked to the black market and sat outside. He played his ukulele attracting dirty looks from people.

After Zander stopped playing for a little while, he noticed Stevie walking in the distance with her brothers. He couldn't get over her beauty. Zander continued playing until he heard the clock, signaling that the reaping would begin soon. He had to put his ukulele away, but couldn't go back home to face his furious father. He got up and dashed to Greasy Sae's stall.

"Do you need something dear?" she asked with concern.

"Yes, can you please keep my ukulele safe?" He handed it to her, and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Of course," she said putting it behind the counter. "Now, you better get to that reaping."

"Right," Zander said backing away. "Thank you Greasy Sae" He ran off.

He made his way to the square, where the reaping would take place. The realization began to come to him. There was no turning back. Today was the day where his fate would be decided.

**The reaping-**

At 1:00pm Boys and girls lined up in rows in the square. It looked like a prison camp. No one smiled or showed any emotion. It seemed cold and uninviting. Everyone feared that would be chosen. Stevie and Zander both arrived at separate times signed in, and were placed in line. Despite the colorful banners hanging everywhere, the moods were cold and grim. There was a large stage with cameras on each side. Stevie and Zander stood nervously, wondering what would happen.

The clock struck at 2:00pm, signaling the reaping to begin. The mayor came up to the podium and began a speech. It was about the history of Panem and the Hunger Games. It was so boring; Stevie and Zander almost fell asleep. After the speech was the anthem of Panem.

After all the introductory events were finished, Effie Trinket trotted up to the podium. She was a strange upbeat woman from the capital, who chose the tributes. She wore strange clothes and spoke with a voice that annoyed Stevie. Effie began to speak her same words every years during the reaping;

"Welcome, welcome!"

"The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing district 12 in the 60th annual Hunger Games!"

"As usual, ladies first!"

Effie reached in the glass ball that was placed to her left. Her hands shuffled through the names and finally came to a stop. She pulled out a name and looked at him. Every girl held their breath, hoping it wasn't them.

"Stevie Baskara!"

All eyes fell on Stevie. She nervously walked to the stage. All she could think about was Eddie. She tried hard not to cry, as the thoughts of him flashed through her mind. She stood on the stage, wondering who the boy tribute would be.

"You seem like a brave girl!" Effie said in her annoying voice. "Let's give a round of applause for Stevie Baskara!"

No one clapped. The crowd was silent. Zander wanted to clap, but realized that would be a bad idea.

"Alright then," Effie said turning to the glass bowl on her right. "It is time to pick the boy tribute!" Every boy tensed up even more. Effie reached in the bowl and pulled out a name.

"Zander Robbins!"

Everyone looked at Zander. This was the chance to show his family he wasn't a loser. He nervously made his way to the stage and stood next to Stevie.

"Ladies and gentlemen; our tributes," Effie said pointing to them. Instead of clapping, everyone gave the district hand sign. Stevie and Zander signed back.

"Now you two shake hands," Effie said.

Stevie and Zander turned to face each other, and then she suddenly recognized him from when they were 12.

_Flashback_

_Stevie and her brothers were starving to death. Their mother had died a few months before, and they didn't have any more food. It was Stevie and Eddie's turn to look for something to eat. They agreed to split up and find food. Stevie spent hours searching through garbage cans in the merchant district, with no luck. Many people there saw her as a pest and sent her away._

_The last place she tried was the bakery, but the mean baker told her to go away. She was about to give up, and leaned against a tree, weak and exhausted. The rain began to fall. Just then, the baker's son came outside to throw burnt bread to the pigs. He spotted Stevie and walked a bit closer to her. He threw 2 loaves of bread to her and walked away._

_Stevie stared in shock at the bread in front of her. She crawled over and picked it up. Other than a few burnt edges, the bread looked good. Why would he be so kind to her? Most people treated her like dirt. She never got to thank him. All she remembered was his kind brown eyes, curly hair and the initials on his apron which read ZR. She ate a slice of it for strength, put in in her jacket and went to find Eddie. From that moment on, she thought about him often, but never thought he would be standing right in front of her._

_End of Flashback_

"You're the boy who saved my life!" Stevie whispered.

"And you're the girl whose life I saved!" Zander whispered back.

"Why did you do that Zander?" "I live in the seam." "To most people, I'm nothing but a pest."

"Because Stevie, I couldn't stand seeing you in that much pain." "You didn't deserve to suffer like that."

"Well, I never got to thank you for saving me," Stevie said with a smile.

"It's no problem," Zander said. "From now on, anytime you need help I'm here for you." Stevie smiled and nodded.

"Okay you two that's enough shaking hands," Effie said. Stevie and Zander turned back to face the crowd.

"Happy Hunger Games!" and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Effie said, concluding the reaping.

The reaping was over. The crowd relaxed a little. Parents began reopening their shutters, glad their child wasn't chosen. Stevie and Zander were immediately taken into custody to make the journey to the capital.

Now, there was no turning back.

**Next up is the capital! Did you like this chapter? Please review!**


	3. Author's Note

How to Rock The Hunger Games

**Author's Note**

**Hey fellow readers! I know you're probably disappointed that I haven't updated in a super long time. The reason I haven't been writing is that my dad has been battling cancer and I've been busy taking care of him Good news though; he's winning the fight and getting stronger each day! I now have more time to write but I've got a bunch of other things to do. I have tons of homework, prom, a geology trip and other stuff before I finish my junior year of high school. Even though I'll be super busy, I will repeat will update the story in the next few weeks. By the way, I am friggin mad that How to Rock was cancelled in December. WHY NICKELODEON, WHY DID YOU CANCEL THIS AMAZING SHOW!? Anyway, I'm upset because we never got to see a Zevie kiss or a Kavin Kiss or a Grelson kiss. I promise to update soon.**

**LOVE AND HUGS,**

**Oceanbreeze96**


End file.
